


One last breath

by Malya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (Not Peter or Tony), (sad), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Homeless Peter Parker, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malya/pseuds/Malya
Summary: Peter finds himself without a place to live when May falls sick. But he will in no way bother Tony about it.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	One last breath

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from someone: Peter is homeless and tony finds out + Tony picks up Peter from school. 
> 
> I don't really know if this is what you had in mind but I hope you like it nontheless.
> 
> friendly neighborhood challenge

The news came unexpected on a sunny day of January. Peter was getting home from school after a nice day spent with his friends. When he passed the front door, he could see his aunt sitting on the soft couch that was adorning their living room. She had her head in her hands and seemed to be crying. 

Peter was instantely worried because May usually wasn’t one for crying. She was always on the happy side, even during hard times. He couldn’t even remember the last time he saw or heard her cry since his uncle’s death a few years back. 

He immediately went to her side and put a, he hoped, comforting hand on her back.

“May, are you alright? Why are you crying? Did something happen?” Peter began to question his aunt worriedly.

May raised her head and looked at Peter with much love in her eyes. She stroked his cheek with her hand. 

“I just got bad news sweety. I don’t know how to tell you” She told him softly. 

Peter put his hands against her’s. 

“Don’t worry May, you can tell me anything” he told her gently.

May took a deep breath before she told Peter that she had been diagnosed with mononucleose. She wasn’t very sick yet, but because of her medical past it could get worst before it would get better and she might need to be hospitalized.

Peter started crying when he heard his aunt saying she was sick. He didn’t want her to be sick. 

“I don’t want you to die May. You are all I have left” Peter said through his teers-strained face. 

“I won’t die Peter. Please don’t worry about me. It’s going to be alright. I promise you.” She said as a way to appease him. But he knew he would still worry. He really hoped she would be alright and that it wouldn’t get so worse that she would have to go to the hospital. 

*  
It got worse in February, May was beginning to get so sick that she had to get hospitalized. She didn’t want to go and leave Peter, but he assured her he would be fine and that he had asked Tony to let him stay at the pentahouse. She seemed happy about that and went to the hospital.

In truth, Peter had absolutely no intention to go and stay with Tony. He didn’t want to bother the man who probably was extremely busy and didn’t need a teenager in his way when he had more important stuff to do. 

At first, he stayed at the apartement because the rent for the month was payed for. But after, all the money went into the hospital bills for May and so Peter found himself living in the streets. 

Thankfully, all their belonging was put in storage that was given by the hospital and Peter could go there to get what he needed. He began to eat at school more and shower in the gym’s bathroom. 

It didn’t come to his mind to ask for help from even Ned or Tony. He would tell May that Tony was busy and that’s why he had so much time to visit her. 

He wasn’t sleeping really well and had a lot of nightmares, butt as long as May was alright, it was all that mattered to him. He was also a bit scared. But he kept going. For May. 

*

Peter was only at school for three hours when he was called down to the Principle’s office. 

He went, curious as to what the guy needed him for. When he reached the secretary’s desk, he was told to go dorectly through the door. There he was greeted by the Principal who made him sit in front of his office. 

“Please take a sit Peter. I just received a call from the hospital your aunt is in…”

Peter didn’t even let him finish before he all but yelled.

“What is it? Is she alright? What happened? Why didn’t they call me? Tell me!”

The Principle let Peter speak before he tried again. 

“Please let me speak Peter. I received a call from the hospital, they asked that you came and so I called your emergency contact…a Edward Stank? To come and get you there”

Peter didn’t answer. What was happening with his aunt? And why hadn’t the hospital call him directly? He didn’t even know they had his school’s number. And…. Wait! Did the Principal just say he had called his emergency contact? So, it meant Tony would be coming. Peter couldn’t have that. He woud find out that Peter had been living in the street for weeks now. 

But before he could plan an excuse and go see his aunt himself, Tony tark, in disguise, came inside.

The Principle greeted him immediately.  
“Mr Stank Right? Lovely to meet you. I wish it had been under better circumstances” He told the other man kindly. 

Tony barely looked at him before saying hello and asking if he could take Peter which was granted quickly. 

The pair was walking to Tony’s car and Peter got in the passenger’s seat. Tony was the first to talk. 

“So, kid, do you have any idea what heppened? They just told me I had to pick you up and bring you to see you aunt to the hospital. Do you know if she is alright?”

Peter chose to not answer. He was worried sick about May, and he was already beginning to feel tears in his eyes. And he didn’t want to admit everything to Tony.

“Kiddo? Are you crying? Please tell me what’s happening” Tony told him gently. 

A muffle “I don’t know” was all Peter said before he got quiet again and looked out the window the décor passing by. 

*

Soon enough they got to the hopistal and before Tony could say anything, Peter rushed out. He had to get to May. He had to see that she was fine. He passed the front desk without stopping. They knew him by now that they didn’t even blink. 

He knew Tony wasn’t far behind, he could hear him. But his only thought was May. May. May. 

Once he got to her room, Tony had managed to reach him. 

“Kid, why the ru...” He tried to ask but Peter was already inside. He didn’t even hear Tony talk.

He saw his aunt, and god she looked so pale. He went to her bedside and took her hand in his.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. 

“Hey sweety. I don’t feel so great.” She told him but it was almost a whisper. 

She then noticed Tony behind Peter.

“Hi Tony.” She said soflty. 

“Hi May” he answered and approached slowly putting a hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

He wanted to ask what happened, but she talked before he could. 

“I wanted to thank you for taking care of Peter while I was hospitalized. And I wanted to ask if you could keep an eye on him for me for a few more times. I’m not getting better and I need to stay there a bit longer”

Peter felt Tony looking at his neck, but he was firmly looking at May. The man knew that what May said wasn’t the truth since Peter had barely talked to Tony in months. 

He was surprised when he heard Tony’s answer. 

“Of course, May. It’s always a pleasure to have Peter over. Don’t worry about him. Please worry on getting better. We all want our aunt May back” He tried to joked.

She laughed a bit before telling them she was tired and closing her eyes, she told Peter she loved him, and they exchanged a hug. They stayed a bit longer before it was time to leave. Peter knew he was in for a long interrogation. Little did they know it would be the last time they saw her alive. 

*

On the road to the Tower, Peter didn’t even wait for Tony to ask. He told him everything.  
Tony looked hurt that Peter hadn’t asked him, but he understood, in a way. He still wished Peter had said something. He would have gladly helped the Parkers. But it didn’t matter anymore. Peter was safe. Peter would have a place to live, a bed to sleep. That’s all that mattered. And he was sure May woul be alright. She was a fighter. 

So, Peter had the promise of a better life…until the hospital called a few days later, announcing the passing of May parker

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked the story.


End file.
